Divine Era
The Divine Era marked a period of time in Tolas in which a number of world altering events occurred, most of which were related to the gods. It ended the period of the Long Night and is marked by the letters DE in the Common Calendar. History The Divine Era was originally known as the Dawn of Exarchs. The historians of Telinor originally took the appearance of the exarchs to mark a new era. Debate was subsequently sparked when the silence began and some demanded that a new epoch be marked for it too. The debate escalated as more events began with the War in the Silence and formation of the Noble Alliance both being suggested as possible epochs. When Tiamat arrived in the material plane in 16DE, a consensus was reached that these portentous events were connected and there were likely to be more of them. Historians agreed to rename the era, choosing a name that would provide as little trouble as possible for the put upon scribes who were to retroactively alter the existing chronicles. Consequences The events of the Divine Era altered Tolas in numerous ways. Old alliances crumbled and ancient empires fell in the wake of gods. Exarchs For more on this, see here. The inciting event for this period was the arrival of powerful demigod entities known as exarchs, with people attuned to the divine movements of the planes sensing the arrival of these emissaries of the gods. They began to gather power in the mortal realms and established themselves as proxy deities for worship or patronage. Silence For more on this see here. Around six years after the first exarchs began to arrive, the gods ceased all contact with the mortal realms. Prayers were no longer answered and those who channeled the powers of their gods no longer received such blessings, or at least only in minor forms. War in the Silence For more on this, see here. During the Silence of the gods, one of the exarchs known as the Heir began a campaign of domination over parts of Vhir and Etan. They were opposed by the mortal nobles of Etan, Vhir, and Yantir, who arrayed various forces against them, ending in a climactic battle that was witnessed by people across the world as it manifested in the clouds and skies above them. A few years later later the gods did return, with two more added to their members; Elendei and Umbarnir. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. Sixteen years after the arrival of the exarchs, the Hand of Tiamat, led by their new Severin, began to amass great wealth as well as aggressively recruiting, preying upon the discord and strife of the War in the Silence to give answers to those that lost so much in the absence of the gods. Their goal was to bring Tiamat forth from her realm in the Eyrie to Tolas by way of profane rituals. They were opposed by the Noble Alliance, the Enclave, the Unbidden, and the Order of the Justicar, as well as a group of powerful heroes that stood against the Dragon Queen. Ultimately however, the cultists were successful in bridging the gap between Tolas and the Eyrie and the Dragon Queen did arrive, defeating the world's defenders and ascending to the sky to claim her domain. Tyranny of Dragons With Tiamat's rise the world stands on a precipice, dragons descend upon the mortal kingdoms, eager to take their cut of the world before the Dragon Queen carves it up for herself. Category:Exarchs Category:Events Category:Deity Category:Epoch